The Price
by kpgirl2000
Summary: The second part of my what if the curse never happened


Chapter2: The price

Regina stood in the room getting her revenge. Snow lay frozen on the bed and Charming against the wall restrained and entangled in vines. She had their daughter in her hands and she was getting what she really wanted. "What I want from you is your precious heart!" Snow felt more tears fall and charming was in protest as the vines went over his mouth disabling him from talking. "Deal, deal!" Snow said looking at her daughter and finally Regina got what she wanted. She walked up to Snow still holding Emma. Snow had fear in her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Regina plunged her hand into Snow's chest taking her heart out. Charming yelled as snow gasped and she unfroze. She bent over in pain and Regina stared at the red glowing heart. "Look Emma, darling! Your mother's pure heart!" She squeezed it and snow bent over in pain again, moaning as she looked up at Regina. "Thank you my dear Snow, sounds like a fair trade!" She smiled and Emma went back into Snow's arms as Regina smirked. "I hope you and your Sheppard are very, very happy. This won't be the end!" She said unamused, growling a bit and disappeared in purple smoke with Snow's heart. The vines holding Charming disappeared and he fell to the ground. "Snow!" He ran over to her and caressed her face. "Are you okay!" He looked at her, crying and holding Emma. "Snow, why did you do that?" He looked at her holding her close. "Charming, I couldn't just let her have Emma!" She said in fear, letting her body sink into his and holding her daughter close. She just let more tears escape from her eyes as charming closed his eyes and rocked his wife.

A few months past as Snow could walk around. She was always in fear of what Regina might do with her heart. She went and walked to the garden with her daughter in her arms. She showed her the flowers, and the animals outside. Emma cooed and smiled. Every time Snow looked at Emma, she just imagined her whole life ahead. Snow had dreamed of her life like this and got it. She sat down on a bench, watching Emma as she fell asleep in Snow's arms. Charming walked out to the garden, seeing his wife and daughter out there. "There are my two specials girls!" Snow turned around to see Charming standing behind her, looking at the two. Snow blushed a bit and scooted over so that charming could sit next to her. He sat, putting his arm around his wife and one on top of his daughters head and looked at her. "She is growing up to fast." He chuckled and so did snow. "It has only been a few months, but she is…" She said with a sigh and a worried look on her face. "Snow what is wrong?" He looked up at his wife. "I am scared, that I will hurt someone I love…" She looked down. "Snow, don't worry about that!" He comforted his wife. A few tears streamed down Snows cheek. "How can I not worry about it? Regina has my heart and who knows what she will do with it!" He kissed snows head. "We will get your heart back; she won't be able to do anything to you!" Snow looked up at him. "No, no if we do that she might try to do something to Emma, or you and I will not allow that!" She said a bit bitterly and stood up starting to walk away. "Snow wait!" Charming cried out, chasing after his wife. "I will sacrifice anything for you and for Emma, now I won't let Regina win!" Snow stopped walking and looked down at the ground. "I can't live without you…" She said and turned around too look at him. "I know, but I can't live without you. And I can't stand to know you are in misery. I would die for you Snow White." He said putting one hand on snows cheek. She closed her eyes, laying her head on his chest. Charming held his wife close. "Now, I am getting your heart back, and nothing is going to stand in my way…" Charming looked at his wife. "Some way, somehow we will get your heart back."

A few hours passed by, Snow and Emma asleep and charming in the war room by himself. He couldn't get over his wife's misery. He knew what he had to do. And no matter what it meant, he would do anything for his wife. He walked out of the castle unseen with his sword and ran to do what he had to do.


End file.
